Wise Zero
by Windrises
Summary: Zero tries to give Ohgi love advice.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room and said, "I realized something."

C. C. jokingly replied, "It's about time you did that."

Lelouch angrily responded, "Hey."

C. C. giggled and said, "I'm sorry honey. What's going on?"

Lelouch had a proud smile on his face whilestood around with his hands on his hips. He said, "I'm the smartest person that I know. There isn't that many people that are as cool and clever as me. I should be giving advice to people."

C. C. patted Lelouch on the back and said, "No offense, but you need advice."

Lelouch replied, "There isn't a single piece of advice that I need. I know every single fact that matters."

C. C. folded her arms, because she knew what Lelouch was saying was total nonsense. She asked, "How many states are there?"

Lelouch answered, "Five."

C. C. asked, "Who was the first president?"

Lelouch answered, "Bill Finger."

C. C. said, "There's a lot of things that you don't know so you shouldn't be an advice giver."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "I'm the most brilliant superhero of all time!" C. C. rolled her eyes.

The next day Lelouch, dressed as Zero, was having a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero walked around the room while saying, "I know that you trust me more than almost everybody else. Since I'm a super smart and generous guy I've decided to become your primary source of advice. Tell me about your problems so I can help you."

The Black Knights were about to ask Zero for advice, but C. C. said, "Don't listen to his goofy advice. He fails to know general stuff. He's hardly somebody that's worth trusting."

Zero faced C. C. and said, "You're not a very supportive girlfriend."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Who needs sugarcoating when you have cynical honesty?"

Zero said, "Being cynical is nothing to smile about."

C. C. replied, "My advice is for you to enjoy the happiness of cynical comments."

Twenty minutes later the Black Knights started leaving. Kaname Ohgi walked up to Zero and said, "I trust you Zero. In fact, I could use some advice from you."

Zero got excited, because he wasn't used to people trusting him. Zero said, "Tell me about your problems. You have a lot of problems so skip the petty ones and tell me about your deepest problems."

Ohgi said, "There's a woman that I like, but I don't know if she likes me."

Zero replied, "Don't worry Ohgi. I'm the best at relationships."

C. C. walked by and said, "Yeah right."

Zero responded, "You're my girlfriend so you're supposed to act like I'm the most charming and hottest thing ever."

C. C. said, "You are super handsome, but you're loaded with problems."

Zero sarcastically replied, "Thank you so much."

Ohgi said, "I'm planning on meeting Villetta in an hour at the park. Should I buy flowers?"

Zero whispered, "Flowers are free at the park."

An hour later Zero and Ohgi went to the park. Zero asked, "How come we're at this dumb place?"

Ohgi answered, "Villetta takes a daily walk at the park."

Zero raised his eyebrows and asked, "She likes walking and parks? She doesn't sound that appealing."

Ohgi smiled and said, "She's the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen."

Zero replied, "No offense Ohgi, but you tend to have dorky opinions on things." Zero noticed that Ohgi had a bouquet of flowers with him and asked, "Why did you waste your money on that crap? You could of just stolen flowers from the park."

Ohgi replied, "I figured that Villetta deserves the best."

Zero and Ohgi looked around and saw Villetta running by. Ohgi nervously said, "I better find a way to get the flowers to her before she runs away."

Zero replied, "I'll take care of that problem for you." Zero grabbed the bouquet of flowers and threw them at Villetta. Villetta angrily glared at Zero and started running towards him.

Zero whispered to Ohgi, "You picked a terrible person to get a crush on."

Ohgi asked, "What do you mean?"

Zero whispered, "She's one of our enemies."

Ohgi replied, "Oh dear."

Villetta angrily said, "You're in a lot of trouble Zero. I used to think that you were just a greedy antagonist, but now I see how petty you truly are. Throwing flowers at me shows how pathetic you are." She started beating up Zero.

Ohgi said, "I bought the flowers for you." Villetta punched Ohgi in the face.

After five minutes of beating Zero up Villetta said, "I'm sick of your antics."

Zero replied, "I'm trying to save Japan."

Villetta angrily said, "Don't speak you pathetic scoundrel." She kicked Zero to the ground.

Ohgi asked, "Why did you punch me?"

Villetta answered, "Because you bought the flowers that Zero threw in my face."

Ohgi said, "I wasn't intending on them being thrown in your face. I got them, because I like you."

Villetta stubbornly replied, "Don't speak to me about your lying nonsense."

Ohgi said, "I'm serious about this. I really like you. Even though our friends are enemies I think that you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Viletta replied, "I might see you tomorrow during my daily walk."

Ohgi smiled and said, "Okay." Villetta ran away while Ohgi waved goodbye to her.

Ohgi helped Zero get up while saying, "That was a good experience."

Zero asked, "How stupid are you? Do you think that getting punched in the face is a good time?"

Ohgi answered, "The punch wasn't that pleasant, but she seemed to like me more after I told her how I feel."

Zero replied, "You're both pathetic."

Ohgi said, "No offense Zero, but why are you acting like this?"

Zero asked, "What do you mean?"

Ohgi answered, "You're acting a little more rude than usual."

Zero sighed and said, "I'm sorry. C. C.'s comments about me made me feel like I'm not important. I thought that I could be an amazing advice giver, but she pointed out that I've failed to figure out the most basic facts."

Ohgi smiled and said, "I think you're brilliant. You don't need to be some kind of outstanding advice giver to prove that."

Zero started feeling a little better about himself while saying, "Thank you Ohgi. I have a new piece of advice for you."

Ohgi asked, "What is it?"

Zero answered, "Don't seek advice from immature weirdos like me. You're a smart and cool guy that needs to follow his own path. I usually lack confidence and trust for my family and friends, but I believe in you."

Ohgi smiled and responded, "Thank you Zero. You're an outstanding leader."

Zero proudly said, "I'm the best leader of all time." Ohgi shook his head in agreement. Zero wasn't used to people not mocking every self-compliment he made. It felt good for him to be treated with respect.

The next day Zero pranced around the park while Ohgi ran with Villetta. Ohgi smiled and said, "It's really nice to see you two days in a row."

Villetta replied, "Skip the compliments."

Ohgi said, "But I like complimenting you. I think that you're super special."

Villetta replied, "You work for the team that's opposing my team. Do you expect me to ever get along with you?"

Ohgi sighed and said, "I know that I'm being foolish, but I think that you and I would work really well together."

Villetta frowned and asked, "Why do you think that?"

Ohgi answered, "You're really beautiful, cool, and special."

Villetta proudly said, "I have a hard time arguing with those facts."

Ohgi replied, "I feel really happy when I see you and I don't care if my team gets mad at me for liking you."

Villetta raised her eyebrows and asked, "You value me more than getting respect from your own teammates?"

Ohgi answered, "It would be nice to not be treated like a laughingstock by my teammates and it things would be a lot more convenient if I fell in love with someone who wasn't working for my rivals. However, I love you anyways."

Villetta was moved by Ohgi's words. She wasn't used to people caring about her as anything more than a good team member. She had spent her life giving a hard time to the people around her. She had given Ohgi a hard time for months, but he fell in love with her anyways. She smiled and said, "Thank you Ohgi. I wish that I could be the sweet woman that you deserve."

Ohgi replied, "I think that you're already incredible. I think that we could be happy together if you stop trying to get rid of me and my team."

Villetta smiled and said, "Okay."

Ohgi held hands with Villetta and asked, "Do you want to go to a movie?"

Villetta answered, "Sounds lovely."

Zero had been watching Ohgi and Villetta and was glad to see that Ohgi got a happy ending. He turned around and saw C. C. Zero asked, "What are you doing here?"

C. C. answered, "Ohgi told me that my wisecracks against you hurt your feelings."

Zero asked, "Are you going to make fun of me for being so sensitive?"

C. C. shook her head and answered, "No, I'm sorry for going too far. I love you more than anybody so one of my main goals in life is to help you with your problems. I often act a little harsh towards you, because I wanna see you become the best possible person."

Zero said, "But I'm perfect."

C. C. resisted rolling her eyes and said, "You have several flaws. You're do too much slapstick, you give bad advice, and you're bad at dancing, but you have a very gentle and caring heart. You're the only person that's made me glad to be alive and I'm sorry for taking your kindness for granted. I love you with all my heart."

Zero blushed and replied, "I feel the same way about you." Zero and C. C. hugged. Even though they were both far from perfect they couldn't be more thankful to have each other forever.


End file.
